Mine
by Ginga Ninja
Summary: To be strong, one must cut all bonds and rid ones self of emotions. Cold Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha. But will he continue to physically grow stronger? Or will he find his one true weakness?
1. Prologue

**So this is my first ever story. Let me know how it sounds. Ill update hopefully once a week. Depends on my mood and my schooling. Please enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Prologue:

_He couldn't just ignore the feeling that was ripping through his chest. _

_The same feeling you get when you're told that someone you know is dead. _

_It's that cold feeling that spreads from your heart and into your arms. It sends icy tingles to your brain and makes your stomach feel a lot heavier than it should._

_T__he normally unemotional Sasuke was finally able to feel something after all these years. As much as it felt good to feel something other than nothing, he couldn't find a morsel cell in him that wanted to be joyous at this point in time. Not when he must reject the one person who was able to make him feel. But he could never let Sakura know just how much she affected him. How easily she had captured his imagination. Sasuke Uchiha was a cold an emotionless being. Feeling nothing is what gave him the ability to make him stronger. As much as his brain wanted to ignore this feeling, his heart wouldn't let him._

_Well, He was always right. After feeling his first emotion, his knees already started to feel weak._

* * *

**So there it is! Please Review. I'm anxious to hear how I went.!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Several Months Earlier...

A small and faint sound echoed around in Sasuke's head. Instinctively, he attempted to open his eyes but found that it felt like weights has been attached to the lids of his eyes.

Managing to squeeze them open a crack, he noticed a blurry shock of bright blonde hair bobbing in front of him.

"...Dobe." Sasuke managed to wheeze out. His lips felt raw and lifeless.

"Teme! What the hell?! Look at you!" answered the blonde haze.

Sasuke's eyes got heavier and eventually, began to close once again. Before his eyes had time to fully close, three things registered in his mind:

1. The Dobe was as annoying as ever.

2. With the blonde showing up, Sasuke would be returning to Konoha seeing as he was unable to put up much of a fight.

3. The air reeked of blood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

A stern voice woke Sasuke from his slumber. Feigning sleep, he continued listening to the whispered argument, straining to hear over the machinery hooked up to him.

"...If he runs away again? What is going to keep him here exactly? Sasuke is going to be very unstable once he wakes up and I refuse to baby him."

An annoying voice began to answer her "Aw baa-chan! He won't. He only left 'cuz he wanted to do this. Now that it is done, he won't leave again. Right?" Naruto's blue orbs rounded on his old sensei asking him to back him up.

Looking up from his _Icha Icha Paradise _Kakashi threw a lazy glance towards Sasuke's bed. His one visible eye slightly crinkled with suspicion that their conversation was now being eavesdropped on. Kakashi quickly glanced at Tsunade in hope she had noticed that the boy between them was not asleep anymore. "No. I do not believe Sasuke will desert us again."

"Hn" came a grunt from between them.

Naruto jumped into the air in surprise and glared at his old teammate for making him jump.

The Godaime chewed on her thumbnail making her mind up on the spot. "Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura. You will the primary supervision for Sasuke. He must be accompanied 24/7 for the next sixth months. If his behavior is kept in check, privileges may be granted" she paused slightly. "There will not be a moment in the day in which Sasuke is not in the presence of one of you. If you are busy, someone else may take over if they are willing AND if you ask me first. Got it?"

"Sure thing baa-chan!" echoed Naruto.

"H-hai Shishou!" Sakura bowed quickly.

Kakashi gave a curt nod and walked from the room. It wasn't until much later that Naruto realised the reason. His sly sensei had keenly distanced himself so he could avoid being the first to baby sit the 'unstable boy' as Tsunade had put it...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Soo..." Naruto's voice droned through the silence between himself and Sasuke.

Sasuke had been staring at the point directly above his bed for the last hour, ignoring the words of his old teammate. So this was how life in Konoha was going to be. No training for three weeks (according to the Hokage, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her). No time at all to himself... so that's no peace. _Can it get any worse?_ Sasuke pondered sarcastically, shifting his eyes from the ceiling and landing on the blonde.

As if on cue, Naruto let out an almighty 'GAH' when Sasuke's eyes flashed to him. His sudden twitch in surprise promptly caused him to fall off his chair and ended up sprawled on the ground. Angry mutters that sounded something like 'Teme!' and 'ungrateful' could be heard from the ground.

Sighing, Sasuke returned to staring at the point directly above his bed. It was going to be a long six months.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura had been running double shifts at the hospital since the return of Sasuke; there had been a shortage of staff lately as most had been appointed missions. Normally she would be happy to oblige to help out but this had a major drawback - Sasuke was also at the hospital. Her former teammate had not fully recovered, extending his stay at the hospital.

He could be heard popping up in conversations, his name would be on the whiteboard every time he needed a check up, and his ward was located right next to Sakura's office. Not only did she have visible, audible and physical reminders of him, but she also had her memories of him. For the first time in her life she wished he wasn't such a heartthrob, prompting the random bursts of conversations that resolved around the last Uchiha.

Hearing his name would endues her mind to start thinking of how he always called her annoying, how he always ignored her, how she had tried to stop him that night and he just-

"Sakura."

Turning to her unemotional member of Team Kakashi, Sakura gave him a startled look. "Oh. Hey Sai, what are you here for? I know training isn't until 5..." she looked at him enquiringly.

Sai hitched on one of his fake smiles and showed Sakura a bunch of flowers in his hand. "I read in a book that if someone you know is hurting, it is nice to visit them and bring them gifts..."

Sakura smiled encouragingly at him "That's great Sai. But I think Sasuke is asleep. He is down that corner and then on your left."

Sai gave her a puzzled look, glancing down at the Gardenia flowers. Shyly, Sai dropped his head and held out his arm, presenting the flowers to Sakura.

Sakura looked taken aback from the gesture. Seconds later, understanding dawned upon her. "It's okay; I'll give them to him Sai. See you at training!"

The medic turned her back on Sai and distractedly walked towards Sasuke's ward.

Sai watched her with sad eyes as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Sighing dejectedly, Sai turned and dragged his feet out the door, head lowered.

Thought's buzzing about how their first conversation would go; Sakura was interrupted as Ino popped her head out of a ward and gestured for Sakura to come closer.

"I just remembered, Sakura. Tsunade-sama wanted to see you. She seemed impatient, so it might be a good idea to go see her now" Ino smiled, glancing down at the flowers clutched in the pink Kunoichi's hands. "My Sakura" she smirked, leering at her. "Who are those lovely flowers for" she winked suggestively.

Beaming at the blonde, Sakura held them up for her to smell. "Sai got them for Sasuke, isn't that really nice of him?"

Looking confused, Ino didn't give an answer. Sakura, sensing the awkwardness in the air, glanced quickly at the room that held Sasuke before turning back to the blonde. "Okay" she brightly replied, breaking the tension "I'll go see Tsunade-sama now" Sakura thanked her friend and left hastily in search of the Hokage, not giving Ino a chance to reply.

Ino gazed after Sakura's retreating back, frowning slightly in concentration. She couldn't think for the life of her what would possess Sai to present Sasuke with flowers that represented a secret love. Shaking her head in confusion, the blonde kunoichi turned back to her work.

Finally reaching the Hokage tower and proceeding to the Godaime's room, Sakura paused in the doorway, gazing at the blonde woman. She was currently examining sheets attached to a clip board while chewing her thumb nail, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh Sakura, I was just about to go find you myself. I need you to take care of something. I need to pop out and..." Tsunade's eyes shifted uncomfortably "find a book back in my office."

Knowing that 'getting a book back in the office' also had something to do with the stash of sake in that room, Sakura only half-heartedly agreed to do what the legendary sennin required. She gave a curt nod, urging the Godaime to continue.

"Sakura, you're the only one qualified, could you please go to a full body check up on Sasuke? I know it may be uncomfortable but it's part of your job description, I know you won't disappoint me."

Sakura was shocked. "... What? Surely there is someone else! I can't-"

"Sakura, I would not have asked you if I had an alternative. There could be internal injuries within his body from the fight with Itachi. I would not let someone less qualified do this job at the risk of missing something that could kill him!" Tsunade's eyes squinted to the flowers clutched in Sakura's hand.

Noticing her shishou's distraction, Sakura informed her of their purpose."Oh these" she gestured to the flowers, "Sai brought them in for Sasuke. He thought it might help with the pain…"

The honey eyed woman paused for the briefest of moments, casting her eyes over Sakura.

"Dismissed!" she commanded.

Sakura bowed her head and left the room. Slowly, the kunoichi made her way back to the corridor where she and Sai had been just minutes ago. Her mind was running wild at how to approach the situation. She hadn't talked to Sasuke since he had left the village. Not in a conversation anyways. She was chewing on her bottom lip when she entered the room.

Her mind was elsewhere when she stood on something that was definitely not normal floor. Looking down, Sakura found a sleeping Naruto sprawled in the door way - a fool-proof attempt to stop Sasuke from escaping while the knuckle-headed ninja slept.

Carefully, Sakura stepped over the tangle that represented the blonde's legs and walked to stand by Sasuke's bed. Turning around, she placed the flowers in a vase on the table next to Sasuke's bed before rounding on the raven-haired boy.

Sakura decided to treat Sasuke like any normal patient. After all, he might have completely changed. She hadn't seen him in years. ... but then again, this IS an Uchiha. _I wonder if he is the same_ she pondered, slightly nervous.

"Sasuke-kun" she glanced at the stoic boy on the bed who was glaring at the ceiling with undeniable venom in his eyes. "It is essential that a full body check up is performed in order to know that there has been no internal damage. It should only take a matter of minutes. I can book you into the room at 4.30 today. Is that okay with you?" she gazed at him expectantly.

Sasuke pulled his eyes away from that one spot on the ceiling and let Sakura absorb the full glare he was giving her. His black onyx eyes were ice cold and were so full of hate. How could so much hate be directed at her? This was the first time she has spoken to him in years.

Sakura flinched back as if shocked by an electrical current.

Composing herself, she gazed back into the pitch black orbs of Uchiha Sasuke. "Um" she mumbled "A nurse will be here to get you at 4.30 today" she hesitated slightly "I guess I'll you there." Quickly, she scampered over Naruto and left the glaring Sasuke behind her.

Once clear of the room, the pink haired kunoichi braced herself, chanting that she was stronger than this, and that she was not a girl anymore. Struggling with her emotions, Sakura held back the tears and did what she did best – she dived headfirst into unfinished work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke would soon be taken to theatre where none other than the Sakura fan girl would perform a full body check up on him. Usually he wouldn't be angry, but why did it have to be Sakura who was the first girl to see him naked?

* * *

**Okay a first attempt at a story. I would love to hear what you think.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, Arigatou.!**


End file.
